encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 188
Liwanag is the one hundred eighty-eighth episode overall and the fortieth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 5, 2017. Summary Pirena asked Hagorn what Ether had whispered to him. Hagorn said she did not have to know. Pirena asked if Ether had confessed that her daughter is gone, killed by Avria. Meanwhile, Cassiopea calls upon the gems to go to her, as they were made for goodness. Cassiopea was sent spinning upwards. Hagorn turned to Ether and asked if Avria had slain his granddaughter. Ether said the death of Mira and the others was necessary, as Lireo will use them in their war against Avria. Ether said Hagorn should understand as a war expert. Pirena said Mira is not a pawn, but of Hagorn's blood, and someone whom he had once wanted to be heiress of Hathoria. Pirena said Hagorn has no reason to let himself be deceived by Ether and Avria again. Hagorn drew his sword and told Pirena to go away. Avria could no longer sense Cassiopea. Asval said Cassiopea had failed on taking them, but Avria said he is wrong. Avria showed them her gems, and only the Air and Soul Gems came out, saying that the Earth Gem was taken by Cassiopea. Pirena said Hagorn had not been a real father to her before, so she hopes that he will consider her and her daughter in his decision right now. Pirena undauntedly approached him and asked him to redeem his mistakes by siding with them this time. Pirena said she had asked Danaya not to kill him before as she had hoped she would changed, and she needs him right now against Etheria. Hagorn seems to be moved, but tells her to go away. Ether reminded him of her promise that she would fulfill. Hagorn tells Pirena to leave. Pirena was forced to leave when Ether spewed a fireball at her. Hagorn remembered Ether's promise — to see Deshna again. Hagorn told Ether he would give her his word that he would side with her and Avria, if he gets his daughter Deshna back. Amarro took soil from the ground and said they are getting close to the Stream of Truth. LilaSari thanked him, saying that she is excited to learn the truth. Amarro said he would do everything to make LilaSari happy, because he wanted to see her happy with her daughter, something he does not experience right now, as Aquil had been estranged from him. They continued their journey. Cassiopea had Danaya roused from her sleep, and gave her the Earth Gem, telling Danaya that she would use it in the upcoming battle. Asval said he was sure that the Diwatas will surely be emboldened with three gems in their possession. Andora said that the enemies will declare war immediately, and Avria agreed. Asval said they need another general for their army now that Amarro is gone, and Andora said Hagorn would be suitable. Asval said that Hagorn is skillful at war and that he knows the strength and weakness of the Diwatas. Avria said they should let the goddess convince him, but they should prepare their armies. Danaya asked Cassiopea how she was able to obtain the gem. Cassiopea said she had fought to extract it, but only the Earth Gem came with her, and the other two seemed to have recognized Avria. Danaya thanked her, but said it was not enough for the lives lost. Cassiopea promised that they will not fail again, and they will win the war. Pirena returned in Lireo. Azulan saw her and asked where she came from. Pirena said she encountered her father. Azulan was thankful that her father did not hurt her. But Pirena wished that she had been hurt by him, so that she could forget that he was her father. Pirena said her father has not changed, because he still thinks of himself above all. Azulan approached her and held her cheek. He said that if her father only makes her heart heavy, then she should forget him. Pirena said nothing could hurt her more than the loss of her daughter. Pirena also wondered what Ether could have promised her father, to make him choose Ether instead of her. Hitano tried to convince Luna to come back with him to Lireo. Luna said she does not want to see the Diwatas, and would only return to Lireo once she had taken revenge against Avria, and once they had seen her mother. Hitano said they will find LilaSari. Ether appeared and Hitano drew his sword, asking her what she wanted. Ether said she would introduce Deshna to her father. Deshna asked if she still had a father, but Hitano tells her that Ether is only fooling her. Hitano attacks Ether, but she knocks him out with a blast. Luna tries to run away, but Ether constricts her and teleports away with her. Hitano regained consciousness and looked for Deshna. Amarro and LilaSari arrived at the Stream of Truth. At least three mermaids watched. LilaSari went to the water and remembered everything. LilaSari weeps, and tells Amarro that it must be the reason why she felt light-hearted when she saw her. They embraced for a while, until LilaSari said they should go find her daughter. Pirena, Alena, Ybrahim, Mayca and Kaizan arrived in Lireo. Alena and Ybrahim asked if something bad happened. Danaya showed the others the Earth Gem. Imaw said it was good news that would give them light in these dark times. Ybrahim asked how it was obtained, and Danaya gave the credit to Cassiopea. Pirena asked why Cassiopea did not get all the gems. Cassiopea said she could answer that question properly if Pirena would purge the anger from her heart. Danaya explained that the other gems refused to go to Cassiopea, probably because they have accepted Avria. Pirena said that three against two would not be bad, and they are only waiting for her formal declaration of war. Danaya and Alena finally agreed to declare war. Ybrahim said that everyone must be notified that the three kingdoms will unite against Etheria. Alena added the territory of Adamya. Imaw said the fraternity and alliance between the three kingdoms and the territory of Adamya will be its strength, because the united power of the Light would be difficult to beat, even for a strong Dark force. Cassiopea goes to Lira's corpse, bypassing the water barrier and takes a lock of her hair. She says that from that lock of hair, the new hope of Encantadia will come. A soldier tells Muros that the Lambanas are ready. Muros tells his soldiers that war had been declared, and they will fight Etheria in alliance with the other kingdoms. Muros said the Lambanas should notify the entire kingdom. The Lambanas form a red Lambana emblem over Lireo. It was seen by Asval and Andora. They go to tell Avria of the approaching war. Pirena tried to touch Mira's body, but the barrier prevented her. Pirena asked Imaw to show her how her daughter died. Imaw said it was grim, and she would only hurt herself. Pirena said she wanted to see it, as it would strengthen her resolve. Imaw gave in, but advised her to be calm. Pirena sees the murder of Mira. She was enraged to find out that it was also Asval who killed her daughter, the same person who killed her mother. Imaw calmed her down. Avria said that the enemies were really emboldened when they have the majority of the gems. Asval said their army is ready, but they could not find LilaSari. Avria thinks Amarro had taken her, but she doesn't need them. Avria told Asval and Andora to wait for the attack of the enemies at their primary fort. Andora asked where Avria will go. Avria said she'll try to trick the Diwatas. Imaw tells Cassiopea about what happened when Pirena saw what happened to Mira in the island. Cassiopea said Pirena would get angrier with her, but Imaw said she was not the one who killed Mira. Cassiopea said it was like she was the one to do it, when she left them in the island, and she would bear that burden forever. Imaw said anyone, even a Bathaluman candidate, could make mistakes, and told her to forgive herself. Imaw sees an unusual indigo Retre and follows it with Cassiopea. Hagorn was glad to wield the Bertud sword again, saying that he missed it. Ether, in her Bathaluman form, appeared with Luna. Hagorn sheathed his word, and called her Deshna. Luna asked why he knew her true name. Ether said that he is her real father. Ybrahim discusses with Danaya, Alena, Muros and Mayca preliminary tactics for the war. Pirena arrived. Hitano then appeared, and Alena asked why he left Luna. Hitano reports that Luna had been taken by Ether. Danaya said she would look for Luna, but Pirena said she would be the one to look for Deshna, as she is her sister. Hitano said he would accompany her. Hagorn approached Luna, but she asked for proof that Hagorn is her father, Ether gives her snippets of history to that effect, and asked Luna if she still had doubts. Hagorn said he had longed to see her again, for they have been parted for a long time. Hagorn asked why she doubts him, and told her to embrace him. Luna slowly approached, and Hagorn embraced her. Imaw wonders where the Retre would lead them. Cassiopea observed that there were many pashneas there. A man sitting at a rock calls them by name, relieved that they had seen each other at last. The man asked the animals to leave them, and they obeyed. Imaw asked who he is. He says he was a former Bathala, but was betrayed by Arde, Ether and Keros, who expelled him from Devas and removed his powers. Cassiopea asked if he was Emre, and he confirmed it. References